The Answer is Love
by Moronicus
Summary: Aoshi must once again leave the Aoiya to take care of an old enemy of the Oniwabanshuu. Misao disobeys Aoshi by following him. But what happens when she meets a certain rurouni along the way? SouMi CHAP4 Up!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Aoshi must once again leave the Aoiya to take care of an old enemy of the Oniwabanshuu. Misao disobeys Aoshi by following him. But what happens when she meets a certain rurouni along the way? SouMi

A/N: Yo there! The name's Moronicus and I really haven't really written any story in BTW, I love SouMi! For y'all SouMi fans out there, a big hello and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I no own RK.

**The Answer is Love**

"Aoshi, this is serious. And dangerous, if I do say so myself. You simply cannot go! "

It was a quiet and dark night at the Aoiya and everyone was asleep except for and old man who tied his beard with a pink bow and a tall, serious-looking man with ice blue eyes. They were sitting in a room lit only by a single candle. Okina, the old man, had just finished reading a letter addressed to Aoshi. His face was not only solemn. It was also tinted with a little shock and quite a lot of fear.

"Okina, you know very well that I must leave to protect all of you here." Aoshi replied. His tone was monotonous but his words spoke of concern. "This man will kill all of you if I don't show up in Hokkaido to face him." Okina wanted to say something to stop Aoshi from leaving but he didn't seem to have the right words at the moment. Aoshi patiently sat and waited for Okina to say something, Okina opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. _Why can't I think of anything good to say! _The old man thought to himself, disappointed.

"Okina, I can take care of myself and I am sure that I will return here as soon as I finish my business there. Trust me." At those words, Okina no longer needed to think.

"OK Aoshi, you win. When will you leave?"

"If it were possible, tonight. But I have a feeling that you aren't going to let me leave yet."

Okina smiled a little smile and said, "What do you think of me? Of course not! You will leave tomorrow and you are going to explain yourself to my angel Misao! She's bound to run after you if you don't tell her everything yourself!"

"Okina, I think that Misao would feel better if I left without telling her."

"Telling her what!" came an irritated voice from outside the room. The owner of the voice entered the room. Yes, it was the voice of a seventeen year old girl with long black hair tied in a braid. Yup, it was Misao Makimachi. Okina's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open but Aoshi remained cool and composed as usual. This was not going to go well.

"What are you going to tell little old me?" she repeated, a little more relaxed when she saw her Aoshi-sama's face. Aoshi technically doesn't belong to anyone but himself, but Misao absolutely, positively loved him and thus took him possessively. Considering that Aoshi raised Misao for most of her life, she had a "right" to think that way about him. Aoshi sighed inwardly. _Why do things like this happen?_

"Jiya! As the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, I demand that you tell me what you were talking about!" Misao was getting impatient. _Why are they keeping secrets from me? Do I look like some kid who can't keep secrets? I'm a beautiful and mature woman for Kami's sake!_

Okina was too shocked to answer. Being a lot older than both Misao and Aoshi put together, terribly shocking things like a girl suddenly shouting in your ear wasn't good for dirty, perverted old men like him. "Well, um, er, you see, Misao, um… how do I put this…um…?" Misao got angrier and she then proceeded to strangle our dirty old man, shouting incoherent profanities about how unfair he was for not telling her anything.

"I'm leaving for Hokkaido tomorrow for some personal agendas." Aoshi said flatly. He had to say it out straight. The cat's out of the bag. If only Okina had just let him go…

Misao slowly put down Okina's neck as she tried to comprehend what Aoshi had just said. _He was leaving again?_ "I don't understand… why are you leaving, Aoshi-sama?" her voice trembled a little. Why?

Okina had recovered and was now ready to talk. "Aoshi-kun is going to Hokkaido to take care of Ryu Teshimine. He was a member of the Oniwabanshuu who turned bad when he didn't receive the title of Okashira. He was Aoshi's self-proclaimed rival and now he's back to seek revenge. Teshimine sent a letter challenging Aoshi to a duel. A duel to the death." Okina looked very scary; his eyebrows were down and his face was fixed to one that was about to go to battle.

Misao tried to laugh. "Haha, good one Jiya. You got Aoshi-sama to do this joke too. Impressive! Wow, Aoshi-sama, great joke. You sure scared me!"

"That was no joke, Misao. I am leaving Kyoto to go to Hokkaido to kill Ryu Teshimine."

Misao felt her heart break. Someone wanted to kill Aoshi? No, scratch that. Someone wanted to make him kill again? This wasn't good. She thought for a while then she suddenly smiled. It was a very small smile that looked quite unsure.

"But Aoshi-sama doesn't kill anymore, right? Plus we could report this psycho son of a jackal to the police right? Aoshi-sama doesn't have to go."

Okina and Aoshi looked down at the floor. _This is going to be tough to explain to Misao _Aoshi thought. "That is one thing that we cannot do." Okina said grimly. Misao's face contorted itself into a confused one.

"Why not?" she voiced out her thoughts.

"Because Ryu will kill send his men to kill you if we do. By you, I mean you, Okina, Omasu and Okon and Kuro and Shiro." Aoshi said simply. "Ryu became a rich man after he left the Oniwabanshuu and he could always bribe the police if he wanted to anyway."

Tears were starting to form at Misao's brilliantly green eyes. There was no way to stop Aoshi. And it wasn't even sure that he would come back. She tried to think but she couldn't. Aoshi's announcement was killing her inside.

"Aoshi-sama, you cannot leave. As the okashira of the-"

"Misao, you cannot use your authority for such things. You must think of the Oniwabanshuu. You must protect them while I am gone."

"But Aoshi-sama! Jiya can take care of them! Can you at least take me with you?" Misao pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes. She was crying and was now at the brink of breaking down. She tried her best to keep her composure but her best wasn't good enough. Okina just stood there, wanting to comfort his "granddaughter" but she seemed unapproachable. Aoshi suddenly stood up and did something much unexpected. He walked over to Misao, took her in his arms and gave her a small hug. Misao's tear-shedding eyes widened at what Aoshi had done. "Aoshi-sama…"

"Misao, I cannot take you with me because you might get yourself killed because of me. I'm doing this for your own good and for the good of the Oniwabanshuu. I just don't want you to get hurt." Misao wanted to say something but Aoshi told her to keep quiet. His voice was still emotionless to those who didn't know him but Misao and Okina knew very well that Aoshi was in his "caring and loving" mode, shown only when needed.

Okina gazed upon them and thought to himself how touching and emotional the moment was. Misao felt good as she embraced Aoshi back, feeling the love that he hadn't expressed for a long time.

However, it would've been perfect for her if Aoshi hadn't said,

"You were the sister I never had."

Misao jumped back and stared. "I'm the sister you never had?" she inquired weakly in disbelief. Aoshi closed his eyes and nodded. Aoshi was smart, a genius even, but he wasn't gifted when it came to girls or women. In that field, he was totally dense or so we all think.

Okina slapped his forehead. _Aoshi, you dimwit! You just made things worse!_

Misao ran over to the corner of the room, sat there and buried her face in her hands. _Aoshi-sama thinks that I am his LITTLE SISTER! He thinks that I'm some sort of kid! This really sucks, damn it!_ Okina had had enough so he went to Misao and started to comfort her. "There, there Misao, at least Aoshi hugged you, right? Aoshi doesn't hug anyone! He doesn't even hug his own pillow! Feel proud!"

"Hey, it's the middle of the night! Can you keep it down there!" was heard from somewhere in the house. Okina rolled his eyes.

"Misao…" Aoshi said. _What did I do this time? Himura said he did this to the Kamiya girl and nothing went wrong. Misao **is** unpredictable. I will not trust him with things like this again. _Aoshi stood there, once again emotionless.

Far away in Tokyo, a red-haired ex-manslayer sneezed in his sleep.

Misao was howling in misery but that didn't mean that her brain wasn't working. It was almost like lightning hit her. The idea had come easily. Aoshi was good at planning and he had raised Misao for half of her life. Surely, some of his skills rubbed off to Misao.

"Misao…" he said again but now he was cut short by Misao. It was strange. Her eyes were still teary but she was grinning like nothing happened. Okina smelled something fishy but he couldn't quite put his finger into it.

"Aoshi-sama, I permit you to leave! You will leave tomorrow and you will come back, victorious! I, the okashira, will protect the Aoiya and the Oniwanbanshuu!" Misao declared, fingers doing the v-shaped peace sign. "Just make sure you leave very early in the morning, when no one is awake yet! And oh yeah, I love you!" Misao hugged Aoshi briefly before retreating back to her room where she was going to secretly fully devise her plan.

Aoshi was shocked at Misao's sudden change of heart but then again, it made everything all the easier. He would leave and Misao wouldn't follow him. _Wait, things couldn't be this simple. Misao may be planning to follow me. But I must trust her. I know that she is mature enough to understand the consequences if she followed me. After all, I raised her half her life._

"Okina, I'll be off to my room to pack my things for tomorrow. I will leave as soon as I wake so as not to create another eruption from Misao. The last thing I would like to tell you is to take care of Misao and the Aoiya. Good night and see you in a few weeks." Aoshi departed to his room.

"Good night and good luck Aoshi. Be careful!" Okina said as if he were leaving already. Okina forgot about Aoshi and now all he could think of was Misao. He frowned for a while but he smiled goofily again.

_I know what you're thinking Misao. But I will not stop you. I know that you'd run off even if I tie you to the wall in a room full of traps guarded by a thousand skilled ninja and surrounded by a moat full of deadly crocodiles. You be careful yourself. I hope you meet someone to help you too. _After reflecting on that, he blew the candle that lit the room and proceeded to his own room to dream of pretty women and their womanly "secrets".

_Meanwhile, in some forest approximately three kilometers away from the Aoiya…_

"Ara… the stars are very pretty tonight." A young man clad in blue said, admiring the flaming balls of gas in the sky. His clothes were a little tattered because of his one-year journey and he carried only a few things; a small bag which held no food at the moment, a katana, (now a little dull because of the boy's relentless rubbing of it on rocks to for it to lose its sharpness), a small journal notebook, including an ink stone and a calligraphy brush, and the clothes that were on his body. Besides that, he had nothing. He was now nineteen but he still had the features of a boy who barely passed manhood: he still had the same emotionless blue eyes, the same eternal smile, the same brown hair (regularly cut by the blade he had) and the same thin but strong body. He looked innocent. But the truth was he was once a cold-blooded killer, the reason why he wields a dangerous weapon like a katana. He was the one called Soujiro Seta, the Heavenly Sword, the Tenken. However, at the time we meet him now, he is now just a rurouni; a wanderer in search of the truth.

_It's been a year since Himura-san told me to search for my true self. I still haven't found any answers except that it is never safe to anger a dog._

Soujiro chuckled as he remembered an instance in which there was a big lion-like dog in the middle of a thin road. He tried talking to it but the dog just growled. He tried smiling wider but the dog just got more annoyed. Out of desperation, Soujiro had tried pushing the dog out of the way thus, getting himself battered and trampled by man's so-called best friend.

"When will I find the true truth? Himura-san and Shishio-san found their truths in ten years. Should I wait that long?" Soujiro asked himself, still gazing at the stars in the sky and still smiling. He was deeply confused. What was he to do? He didn't know anything except to fight and smile without feeling. Of course, he knew the basic stuff like speaking, eating and breathing but he didn't know how to feel or at least he was just beginning to learn how. He didn't know how to be truly happy, to be truly loved. The boy sat down to think.

"Love…" Soujiro mused to himself. "I wonder what it is. I've heard a lot about it but I never truly understood." Having never felt the love of anyone, what would he know? He was never loved and he never showed love. All he had heard from the people he met was that love changes many things. _Was it love that made Shishio-san and Himura-san the way they were? Is that what they found in those ten years?_ _I guess only the stars know…_

"Ara, it's getting late! I'd better get to sleep!"With that, the boy took his bag, used it as a pillow and he lay down. _I guess finding out what love is would come along in my ten-year journey too._

Soujiro closed his eyes and slept.

He didn't know that his journey would be over in a couple of weeks.

A/N: This is my first fic and I'm really nervous because I am NOT that good at writing! In fact, I'm not even sure if this is good. Please read and review to tell me what's wrong. I really think that they are all OOC, especially Aoshi and Misao! Sorry to all Aoshi and AoMi fans! Please help me by reviewing! Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

The Answer is Love

Chapter Two

_Early in the morning, the next day…_

Aoshi stared at the Aoiya, the place where his loved ones live. He was leaving for Hokkaido that day. Aoshi was going to face his "rival" for the first time in many years. He was going to risk his life for those he loved most: his family living and sleeping at the Aoiya. He turned his back on it and walked a few steps away. He eyed a big barrel and then he sighed. He looked back one last time and said, "Sayonara, for now. I'm sure I can **trust** everyone to keep their words." Aoshi turned and walked into the dark and quiet streets, on his way to the forest that will lead him to his destination.

"Great, the coast is clear!" said a mischievous little voice from the barrel. Misao slowly crept out of her hiding place and then she started stretching. She had been hiding in there since two in the morning, waiting for Aoshi to leave. The night before, she devised a plan which she dubbed as the**' Sneak-to-Hokkaido-and-impress-and-help-Aoshi-sama-win-in-his-battle-against-the-idiotic-Okashira-wannabe' **plan. As its name implies, Misao's plan is to beat Aoshi to Hokkaido, meet him there, show him that he is a true woman who loves him and launch Ryu Teshimine's sorry ass to hell. Misao grinned widely and turned to the road opposite the road that Aoshi had passed, carrying a bag with extra clothes, some money, some food and her Oniwabanshuu Ninja Survival Kit.

_I'm sorry for disobeying you, Aoshi-sama but I really want you to know that I am a woman who is strong and brave. You'll appreciate my help later… _

_In a forest one kilometer from Kyoto…_

"I must thank Shishio-san for teaching me Shukuchi. I can travel really quickly with it!" Soujiro grinned at the fact that he already reached two hours worth of traveling in just eleven minutes.

"If I am not mistaken, Kyoto is just a kilometer away from here." Soujiro said. He looked down at the ground. "Kyoto… That's where I began my journey. I wonder…" The ex-Tenken closed his eyes and began thinking again. _I wonder if going back here would help me find the answers to my questions._ He opened his eyes again and saw that the sun was rising.

"Ara! I'd better get going! It's much easier to get there early." Soujiro realized. He didn't have any food and he really needed to do something to get money. He decided that going to Kyoto meant a job, a job meant money and money meant food.

Soujiro dashed through the forest until he saw a thin old man who appeared to have a big back pack behind him. He looked like he was going to collapse under the weight of the thing. Soujiro approached him.

"Good morning sir! Do you have a problem?" Soujiro inquired politely, a smile upon his lips. The old man's eyes widened. He put down his bag and turned to Soujiro.

"Good morning to you also, young man. Yes, in fact, I have quite a problem here." The old man said. He was sweating and he looked like he was traveling all night.

"Is it with that enormous bag sir?"

"Why, yes it is. Sorry to interrupt you um, Mr.-"

"Ara! How rude me not to introduce myself!" Soujiro said, smiling widely and clutching the back of his hair. "My name is Soujiro, sir. Soujiro Seta." Soujiro bowed down in respect.

"Oh. My name is Isamu Yagami. I'm pleased to meet such a nice and polite young man like you, Soujiro-kun." Mr. Yagami bowed back. "It looks like you're in a hurry. Why don't you get going now?"

"I'm in no hurry, Yagami-san. Would you please tell me what your problem is?"

Mr. Yagami raised a thining eyebrow. "Why would you want to help a man like me? Oh well, if you insist. I'm from Tokyo but I need to go to Kyoto to visit my grandchildren but I seem to have suffered from a backache and I think that can't continue. I feel very weak and I want to rest here but I promised my grandchildren that I'd be there as soon as they wake up today."

"Oh, I see. So you suffer from backaches because of carrying heavy things?"

"Well, I get these kinds of pains when I do carry heavy things, like my bag." Mr. Yagami said. "But I also experience these whenever I do something strenuous, like a trip like this."

"Why didn't' you take the train?" Soujiro was getting curious.

"No money." The old man glanced guiltily at the ground.

"Then, why did you still go?" _This is getting intriguing. Why did he still go? He would be risking his life just by going there. _

"I promised to go. I love my grandchildren very much and I can't bear to break the promise I made to them. Also, they may not love me anymore if I betray them." Mr. Yagami answered simply. Soujiro's eyes widened.

_He loves them… Love… Does it mean keeping a promise? How did it change a person? I'm still confused._

While Soujiro was lost in his thoughts, Mr. Yagami wiped his sweaty face with a towel and he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you, Seta-san. It would be best if I go now. I don't want to disappoint my grandchildren. Hope we meet again!" He turned and walked a few steps away.

"Wait! I want to help you! I'll carry that bag for you and I can bring you to Kyoto! I'm going there anyway! Please!" Soujiro said almost desperately. This man knew what love was; He could feel it and he gives it as well. The ex-Tenken wanted to know what it is. Plus, he remembered what Kenshin Himura had said; we must use our abilities to help the weak. Obviously enough, Mr. Yagami was weak with backaches.

Mr. Yagami's almost none-existent brows shot up. He then smiled and nodded.

Soujiro grinned wider as he took the backpack from Mr. Yagami's shoulders and put them over his own. Soujiro tied his own smaller bag to the belt of his blue hakama, beside his katana. After securing his bag, he picked up Mr. Yagami who looked quite baffled by what Soujiro had just done.

"Seta-san, I'm really quite intrigued. Why did you pick me up?"

Instead of answering the question, Soujiro just smiled and said, "Please hold on, Yagami-san. We wouldn't want you falling off on the way. I'm sure your grandchildren would be upset if you do."

With that, Soujiro zoomed through the forest, one step short of Shukuchi.

_Somewhere in the big region of Kyoto…_

"Excuse me, but do you know the quickest way to the forest that is Hokkaido bound?" Misao Makimachi, okashira of the most-feared Oniwabanshuu, asked almost pleadingly to a young man, who in turn stared at her wide-eyed and confused. It was around 6 AM in the morning and people were starting to get up. Add also the fact that Misao hasn't even gotten out of Kyoto.

_Probably staring because of my stunning beauty. Or maybe he just doesn't understand._

Misao inquired again, the second time slower and clearer than the first time, just to make sure that the man understood. The man, once again, stood there and stared. Misao was getting really ticked off. She decided that it was time to show him what she was made of. He grabbed the unfortunate one's collar and shouted.

"Listen bub, it's either you tell me if you know the way or I send you off to next week!" Misao's eyes flared with cute anger as she yelled at the poor man. The man gasped and ran away as fast as he could, terrified by the wrath of the so-called weasel girl. Misao sighed. That was the sixth person she scared that morning. In addition to that, she had already gone around Kyoto looking for that sign that said "To Hokkaido". She frowned and looked down at the ground for the reason that she was very disappointed with herself.

_Some Oniwabanshuu okashira I am… I can't even find that sign… Well, I've never been there anyway… how should I know!_

Sighing, she decided that she should look for another "victim" to ask for directions. There's no point in stopping now.

_In Mr. Yagami's **big** house in Kyoto…_

"Tadaima!" Mr. Yagami called out to the house while Soujiro gaped at it. They had reached Kyoto in a record 5.5 minutes. Mr. Yagami's thin face smiled when he went into his home. All Soujiro could do was stare until the old man excitedly pulled him in his residence.

It turned out that our "penniless" Mr. Yagami had a mansion-like home in Kyoto. It was like one of Shishio's hideouts; big, spacious, wonderfully landscaped; its focal point's a huge pond with a nice sakura tree in the middle, atop a tiny island and small statue of Buddha beside it. That was just the outside. Inside, it looked like a Japanese home with a Western flair to it. The room where they received guests was just… unique. It had a small table in the middle surrounded by four soft-looking chairs. Instead of the typical Tatami mat, Mr. Yagami's guest room had a carpet with strange patterns that one would usually identify as Indian. The walls had beautiful paintings, both Japanese and foreign, and a wooden grandfather clock. On one side, there was a door leading to the kitchen and in the other was a shoji door leading to the nice garden.

"Father! You're here!" a woman came out of the kitchen door. She moved to where Mr. Yagami was standing and hugged the old man who hugged her back.

"A promise is a promise, Mariko!" Mr. Yagami said, still hugging his daughter. He let go of her and then he proceeded over to Soujiro.

"Mariko, this is Soujiro Seta. He helped me get here." Soujiro put down the big bag he was carrying and then he bowed down.

Mariko bowed down back. "Thank you for helping my father arrive here."

"It was my pleasure."

"So, are Aya and Taro awake?" Mr. Yagami asked sitting down on one of the chairs. Mariko shook her head. "Ara! I'd better make breakfast! The children would surely be happy once they see you! Please excuse me! It was nice meeting you Seta-san!" With that, she left.

"Well, Seta-san, is my house here nice?" Mr. Yagami asked, not meaning to boast but meaning to present. Soujiro snapped out of his stunned state to face Mr. Yagami.

"Yes sir, your house is indeed something. But I thought that you told me that you didn't have money to take the train?" The ex-Tenken's face looked very confused.

Mr. Yagami laughed loudly and then he grinned toothily. "Well, to tell you the truth, I actually have a lot of money because of my business. I export my hand-made art to other countries and they seem to be very popular. My daughter also invested in a rice-paddy up in the mountains."

Soujiro was still puzzled. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude but you didn't answer my question. Why didn't you take the train?"

Mr. Yagami grinned again and did the v-shaped peace sign. "I love exercise and hiking!"

"But what about your back?"

"Nothing in this world can hold me down, not even back aches and that nincompoop doctor who said that it was dangerous! Plus, I wanted to brag something to my two grandchildren! I made it didn't I? Hahahaha!" Mr. Yagami laughed heartily, both fingers in thumbs-up sign. Soujiro sighed and sat down, enjoying the softness of his seat, watching Mr. Yagami laugh and dance around the room triumphantly. In actuality, the old man wouldn't have made it without him but I didn't matter. He just smiled and looked around Mr. Yagami's guest room. When he saw the clock, his eyebrows went up and he instantly stood. 6:45 AM. He had to find a job already.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-san, but I can't stay for breakfast. I'm running late and I must go!" the boy said apologetically with an apologetic smile on his face.

Mr. Yagami stopped rejoicing immediately. "Oh, are you sure? Mariko's cooking is very good and my grandchildren would love to see you."

"I would surely enjoy eating with you and your family but you I really must leave. I wouldn't want to disturb the love you have here." Soujiro said, a little lonely but he still smiled. He had used the word love. Mr. Yagami obviously had his love from his family but Soujiro still didn't understand. He needed to go to find a job, but more importantly, he needed to go to continue his journey for answers, especially for this thing that they call love.

Mr. Yagami looked a little lonely but he said, "Sure, you may leave. But don't leave without this." Mr. Yagami reached for his enormous bag and he took out a small pouch which he gave to Soujiro. "Here's some money to show my gratitude to you for helping me get here. That's a total of five gold coins which could be traded for loads more." Soujiro wanted to say something but Mr. Yagami told him that it was OK to take the money. Reluctantly, Soujiro put the money in his bag and thanked the rich old man. They both went to the front gate where they bade farewell to each other.

"Goodbye Yagami-san. It was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you also for the money. I hope that we meet again." Soujiro said, with his everlasting smile.

"Goodbye to you too, Seta-san. Please come again. Wherever you're headed to, I hope you're successful. What're you doing anyway? A nice-looking young man like you should be looking for a wife." Mr. Yagami beamed cheekily.

Soujiro blushed at the fact that someone thought that he was a nice-looking young man and at the fact that Mr. Yagami suggested that he find a wife. But still, he answered. "Um, I'm on a journey to search for myself and find answers to questions that are always on my mind."

Mr. Yagami laughed. "That's not common now, is it? Good luck with that. Aside from the money, I, Isamu Yagami, volunteer to answer on of your questions. Lay one on me."

Soujiro felt indescribable. He wanted to ask so many questions but at the same time he wanted to be polite. He finally gave in to his curiosity and asked the question that had been troubling him since the night before. "Yagami-san, what is love?"

The rich man smiled and shook his head. "Soujiro-kun, you cannot simply ask what love is. You must feel it in order to understand it. But here's a clue: when you feel that you are willing to risk anything for it, you are close to love. Well, that's it I guess. You better be off now! Bye, Soujiro-kun!"

Soujiro didn't feel any better; in fact, he felt more confused. But he had to go now. "Goodbye, Yagami-san, may love be with you forever!"

'_Whatever love is' _he added to himself. Soujiro turned on his heel and walked away from the Yagami house and into the busy street. Thinking that he didn't need to work anymore because of the money, he was headed off to the forest to begin another one of his travels. Just then, he saw a very scared-looking man running opposite the way he was walking.

"What's the matter sir?" Soujiro asked inquisitively. The man's eyes were wide with fear and his face was just a few inches from Soujiro's. He grabbed the boy's collar and then started screaming.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! A WOMAN ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS IS POSSESSED BY THE DEVIL! AAAAAGHHHHHH!" the man screamed. "If you want to live any longer, I suggest that you pass another way! It was hell, I tell you, and she had big green eyes with the ferocity of a wild animal! You are too young to die! Save yourself!" After that, the man ran away screaming "Demonic woman on the loose" repeatedly.

"That man looks really scared. Poor guy. Oh well, that can't stop me!" Soujiro smiled wider, shunning away the things that the man had said.

Whistling a little tune, he continued on, not noticing that he had come into direct contact with something that screamed, "What the hell was that for you jerk! I was just asking for directions damn it!" The thing fell back and glared daggers at Soujiro, who had nothing to do but examine the thing and smile.

The thing was a human. A human girl. A human girl who looked really pissed, with emerald green eyes, long black hair in a braid and a ninja outfit.

A/N: Well, that's the second chapter! Sorry it was late but I needed to do something. Anyway, this was a weird chapter that came out of nowhere. Sorry if there is no SouMi yet either. I just needed that old man there. He's like the guy who gives Sou valuable advice that he will realize later in the story. Hehe, bet you can predict the rest of the plot already. Are they OOC? Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! For those who have just read, please review!

To Anithene-san: thanks for the review! It was very helpful. Well, I'm still trying to figure out how to make the sentences not that choppy. Yeah, my fic's cliché and I hate that! Oh well, I'll think of something to change that… anyway thanks and I'd like to say that I love your fics!

To naiLAUG-san: thanks too for the review! Inner beauty? Wow, you can see that? That's so flattering! glad you like the fic even if I have my doubts about it. anyway, here was the next pathetic chapter. Like it? Hate it? Oh well… (your stories rock!)

To Noname-san: ya, I'll check the grammar. Sometimes I'm just so careless… thanks for the review!

To Crystal Snowflakes-san: glad you liked it. Thanks for the review, and no, your stories are not crap at all.

To MSN-chan (aka Misao-chan)-san: thanks for the review! Dono…? Oro…?

To sou-chan+misao-chan-san: thanks for liking it and thanks for the review but I don't think that I'd be too confident about anything yet… anyway SouMi 4eva right!

To Mysterious Samurai-san, girlygirl-san, Cathy Mark-san and jamm-san: Thanks to y'all for the reviews!

See ya in the next chapter!

Moronicus


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: (chapter 2 and 3) I do not own RK.

The Answer is Love

Misao stared back at the person who she hit unintentionally. She saw that the person was a boy who seemed to enjoy staring and smiling at her. The guy was good-looking in a cute and innocent sort of way but then Misao didn't seem to care. If Misao had concentrated on knowing who the guy was rather than glaring at him, then maybe she would figure out that it was Soujiro Seta, Makoto Shishio's former number one assassin.

Soujiro looked intently at the girl. She was scowling but that didn't stop her face from looking cute. She had a charmingly murderous look on her face that was just so amusing that Soujiro couldn't help but smile wider. He totally forgot the fact that this girl was with Kenshin when they first met there in the Shingetsu village, the Oniwabanshuu okashira, Misao Makimachi.

The two youths just stared at each other; one glaring and the other smiling.

"Hey, aren't you two getting off the street! I have a freaking delivery to make!" a ramen delivery man bellowed, annoyed by the fact that two annoying teenagers were standing in the way of him and his destination.

Ending their staring contest, Soujiro offered his hand to help Misao get up. Misao frowned even more as she stood up by herself saying, "I can stand by myself, thanks very much" in a tone that was meant to scare the wits out of the ex-Tenken. They moved to the side of the street and heard the delivery man cussing, using words such as "lousy kids", "stupid day" and "messed-up life".

"Good morning to you miss! I'm sorry to have blocked your way." Soujiro said not getting rid of that adorable little smile he has. "Well, it's best to be off now. I have a journey to go to! I hope that we meet again, just not running into each other." He turned to where he was originally going and then he continued walking.

"Hey you there! Yes, I mean you, you smiling idiot! We've got a score to settle" Misao shouted angrily, catching the attention of the surrounding people. _No one turns his back on Misao Makimachi, especially a moronic idiot who bumps her on the road!_

Soujiro turned back and looked around if the girl was still there. _Oh boy, here we go. _"Is there something you want, Ms.-"

"The name's Misao Makimachi and you are going to pay for crashing into me there at the road!"

Soujiro grinned. This Misao Makimachi was a very fun and amusing person indeed. He bowed down and introduced himself, "My name is Soujiro Seta and I am a wanderer."

Misao gasped. _Soujiro Seta… wasn't he that dangerous guy from the Juppongatana? He's a wanderer now? No, he could be seeking revenge for his fried master! _

Misao didn't know what to do. This was a dangerous guy. Being a ninja, she cannot let herself be fooled by the sweet act the Tenken was putting up here. She needed to be vigilant. She will show him that she was going to kick his ass!

Soujiro raised an eyebrow and he waved his hand over Misao's face. "Um, Makimachi-san? Do you still want to talk? If not then I'd better get going." Realizing that he couldn't break the trance, Soujiro walked away again.

"Hey Tenken! I know who you are! I'm not falling for your pathetic sweet talk! Come back here and fight!" Misao proclaimed again, pointing at Soujiro. The townspeople, who were getting annoyed, decided to ignore them, thinking that what they were doing was the modern and noisy way of making friends.

Soujiro's blue eyes widened. _She called me Tenken. Should I run away or should I talk to her?_ Soujiro once again didn't know what to do.

Misao didn't want to give Soujiro any other option. She ran over to him and seized his collar and made him face her. "Listen here, are you going to fight or not? Oh yeah, in case you don't remember, I'm that babe that was with Himura in the Shingetsu village. Does your thick head register any of this?"

Soujiro gave her his most innocent smile before saying, "Yes, I remember now, Makimachi-san. But please, I already told you that I am a wanderer. Wanderers just go around. They don't fight."

Misao raised her brow. "Well, what's the katana for? Those are illegal you know. And don't call me Makimachi-san! It's Misao!"

Soujiro laughed. "Do you want to see my katana, Misao-san?" Without waiting for an answer, he unsheathed his sword. It was a little dull but still brilliantly silver. "My katana is now what I like to call my personal pocketknife. Well, it's not really pocket-sized but it's still sharp enough to cut plants for food and it's still good for cutting hair." He touched his short brown hair for emphasis. He put his katana back in its scabbard and he tied it to his hakama again.

Misao's mouth dropped open. Soujiro was a wanderer and it was no joke. Then it dawned upon her. The idea of the century had just hit Misao. She smiled back at the ex-Tenken, who was inwardly pleased that she did.

"I suppose you wouldn't want the name Tenken now, right? Ok, I'll call you Soujiro." She said happily, and then she wrinkled her nose. "Nah, Soujiro's too long. I'll call you 'Sou' then. Ok, do you mind having breakfast with me at the Shirobeko? Ok we're eating there. Did you get that Sou?"

Soujiro nodded and grinned as wide as he could. He couldn't help it; for the first time within a long period, something felt fun. Misao smiled widely as well, doing the v-shaped peace sign with her fingers.

"Well, let's go then!" Misao urged, pulling Soujiro, who was likewise enthusiastic and excited as Misao was.

_After six bowls of noodles and a cup of tea at the Shirobeko…_

"Misao-san, do you realize that you've eaten what I could've eaten in three days in just three minutes?" Soujiro asked the person that was sitting across him in a booth in the Shirobeko. He was a little worried about both Misao's stomach and the bill they were going to pay. Mr. Yagami certainly gave a lot of money but he didn't want to spend it all in one go.

Misao pouted and gave him her most innocent look. "But Sou, I'm still hungry… Oh never mind. It's ok, you could leave me here, all hungry and alone…" she said, every word just saying 'pity me' _Hehehe, no one ever survives this… _Misao thought evilly.

Soujiro sighed in defeat. And then he smiled. "Ok then, Misao-san. Just please make sure that you'll be fine after your seventh bowl." Soujiro turned to the waiter and signaled him over.

"What will be your order, sir?" the waiter asked, poised to write in his order slip.

"Can I please have another order of noodles and another cup of tea?" Soujiro asked politely.

"Will be here in five minutes!" the perky waiter smiled and immediately left to carry out the order.

Soujiro turned to Misao who was just grinning like a little girl who got a new toy.

_She looks so happy and innocent. Maybe she is loved. Or maybe she gives out love. I wish I could be like that… _Soujiro thought, slowly drifting away from reality.

"Sou, hey Sou. Earth to Sou!"

"Ara! Ah, Misao-san. What do you want?" said Soujiro, quickly breaking away from his thoughts.

Misao raised her eyebrow. "Ara? Do wanderers normally use those words? " Soujiro laughed weakly.

"Anyway, um, since you are a wanderer and all, would you mind accompanying an attractive, smart, strong and beautiful woman in your journey?" Misao asked, batting her long lashes for effect. This was her plan from the beginning. She was going to ask this wanderer to escort her to Hokkaido. As she doesn't know the way, the plan seemed practical and easy to execute. She'd be in Hokkaido in no time.

"And I assume that you are referring to yourself?" Soujiro smiled, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Why, you noticed!" Misao said all her cuteness showing. Winking, she laughed and gave Soujiro (who laughed along) a thumbs-up sign.

Misao stopped laughing and moved her face closer to Soujiro's and whispered something. "No, seriously, I need to get to Hokkaido because I need to save my Aoshi-sama from this pathetic guy actually thinks that he could beat him."

"Shinomori-san?" Soujiro asked a question wherein Misao responded with a nod.

"Hokkaido? Well Misao-san, I don't really know…" Soujiro stuttered. He has never been to Hokkaido and he knows only a limited number of facts regarding the said island.

"You don't understand why I'm going? Well, I'll let you in then." Misao interrupted, leaning back on her seat. "My Aoshi-sama needs my help. Well, technically he doesn't but I just want to be with him when he is in dangerous situations like that. I'm willing to risk even my life for him and I want him to know that."

Soujiro was once again surprised. _Risk her life…? That sounds familiar… _"Misao-san, do you love Shinomori-san?"

Misao glared at him. "Stupid question, smiley. Well duh, of course I love him! I love him more than life itself! Why the hell would I go if I don't love him!" Misao folded her arms and looked around the restaurant which was very crowded with patrons even at the early morning.

"I'm sorry for asking such a pathetic question, Misao-san." Soujiro said, looking down and ashamed. Just then, the same beaming waiter arrived with one bowl of noodles and one cup of tea.

"Here you go! Enjoy your meal!" he said, carefully putting down their orders on the table. He bowed one last time and then he left.

"Um, Misao-san, your noodles are here. Would you please eat them? And would you please smile again?" Soujiro pleaded, pushing the steaming bowl towards the weasel girl.

Immediately, as if nothing had happened, Misao grinned again and took the gigantic bowl containing those delicious noodles. "Oh come on, Sou! You're so serious! You should know that I wasn't really **that** offended. That would be stupid!" She proceeded to her food happily.

Soujiro's eyes widened and then he smiled.

_Misao-san, you are strange... in an amusingly nice way... I was right, you do love… I can't though. I don't even know what that is… _Soujiro took his cup and gulped down his tea.

In a matter of seconds, the once-filled bowl of noodles and the cup of tea were empty. Soujiro called for the bill and the perky waiter said that it would take a while which gave Misao and Soujiro a longer time to talk.

"Ok Sou, it's decided, you'll travel with me. It will be fun, trust me! And don't you think that you'd be lonely traveling alone?" Misao asked honestly.

Soujiro looked down at the floor. _Yes, it really did seem lonely… _"Yes, Misao-san but…"

Misao put a finger in front of the ex-Tenken's face and waving it as a mother would do to her bratty kid. "Yeah, I know, I'd be a burden. Yeah right! I'd live even if you threw me in a pit of snakes! I just want someone to talk to because it gets boring sometimes. Plus with a wanderer with you, I wouldn't have to ask those idiotic morons for directions."

Soujiro wanted to tell her that he didn't know the way but Misao was getting annoyed. "Look, buddy, if you don't come with me I'll shred you into pieces whether you're the Tenken or not before!" she said angrily holding one of her kunai in front of his face. Despite the playful attempt at his life, Soujiro laughed. Misao gave him a deadly glare.

"What's so funny, you idiot?"

"You just look adorable with the 'I'll shred you to pieces' thing!" he chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. Misao raised her brow, slowly slumped back in her seat and was now wondering how strange Soujiro was. She appreciated the fact that she was told to be adorable but she was supposed to be a deadly ninja chick!

"Your bill sir!" the waiter had returned with a little paper. Soujiro stopped laughing and he gave a small bow to the waiter with his head. "Thank you." He took and read the paper. "Oh is this it? Can you change these gold coins for more acceptable money?" he said, giving the bag of gold coins that Mr. Yagami had given him. "I don't have anything else, you see."

The waiter remained happy as he took the bag to the main office of the restaurant.

Misao gaped at Soujiro. "How much money do you really have? Gold coins?" _This guy's loaded… he just has to come with me!_

Soujiro smiled. "Long story." He said simply.

"Hey sir! Here's your money. I must say that you have a lot! Just for your information, we already deducted the amount you needed to pay." The waiter had returned quicker than usual with Soujiro's money. Soujiro stood up and smiled, thanking the waiter for the food and the service there in the Shirobeko. The waiter did likewise, only this time thanking Soujiro for choosing the Shirobeko. Soujiro went to the entrance of the restaurant and he was about to go until something pulled on his arm.

"Do you really think that you'd be leaving without me?" Misao yelled, irked because Soujiro had almost left her in the restaurant.

Soujiro laughed. "No, don't worry Misao-san. I'll help you get on your way. Just please don't kill me!" he joked. Soujiro thought that he may learn what love is from Misao's love for Aoshi and having a companion like Misao would be truly fun and not at all lonely. He still had that issue about how to get to Hokkaido properly but he knew that, somehow, nothing wrong would happen.

Misao laughed along as well, half the reason is because of Soujiro's joke and the other half is because she was going to Hokkaido to meet her Aoshi.

For those reasons, the two youths walked out of the restaurant happily, Misao's hand still on Soujiro's arm.

"My, my. They look like a happy little couple." Said Soujiro and Misao's attending waiter, watching the "happy couple" go out into Kyoto's busy streets.

Ok, this chapter is definitely going to turn you off, mainly for the OOC-ness, the choppiness, the lack of creativity, the ugliness of the story, the author (ouch), and the grammar, also known as the whole chapter. I bet you'd all be thinking how pathetic this chapter was compared to the other two. But anyway, please review and have mercy on the moronic idiot writing the story. She needs all the help she can get.

To all those who reviewed, thanks very much! You've all been very supportive and it really makes me happy! Sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter… (Goes over to wall and bangs head against it).

Moronicus


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin because I can't even draw the characters or portray them that good…,- -,

* * *

The Answer is Love

Hokkaido is best known for being the coldest region in Japan. Of course, this is unsurprisingly true because it is located in the Northeastern region of the country, making it the closest region to the North Pole. Although the place was cold, that didn't stop its residents from being kind, warm and hospitable. The people were happy and they lived in the most normal and humblest of ways despite the almost all-year round snowy weather.

But, as always, there was bound to be someone who was the complete opposite of them all. His name was Ryu Teshimine.

Ryu Teshimine lived in a big mansion atop a small hill in Sapporo, Hokkaido's capital town. He had almost everything a man back then would have wished for: money (from his government job and from his family's huge fortune), good looks, a high-ranking position in the government, and a healthy lifestyle. However, even though he seemed to be a perfect man, he had bad intentions and an evil heart.

This man was once part of the famous Oniwabanshuu, the group of ninjas who protected the Edo castle during the Bakumatsu period. He was a feared warrior, master of almost every powerful shinobi technique on earth. But no matter how great he was, he was a heartless killer with no sense of justice. Teshimine killed without remorse, sometimes killing even to please himself. For this reason, his rival and co-Oniwabanshuu member, Aoshi Shinomori, was selected as the group's leader. The "Deadly Dragon" of the Oniwabanshuu, as some people had called him, was outraged and appalled by what was decided that was why he left and used his family's fortune to make a new life for himself and to seek revenge for the "crime" that the Oniwabanshuu committed against him.

It was four in the afternoon when the villainous tycoon was sitting down on an elaborately designed throne in the receiving room of his Western mansion. Teshimine was drinking the grape wine that he received as a gift from one of his government friends while warming up by his grand fireplace and reading a supposedly morbid book about deceit and evil. He had just finished concocting a plan that would shatter the Oniwabanshuu a few nights ago and he assumed that all was going well. Smirking to himself, Teshimine predicted that Shinomori was on his way and that his spies situated en route to Hokkaido were working and that he was to receive a report in a very short while.

"Teshimine-sama!" a voice came as the doors of the receiving room were opened by a very man clad in a black ninja outfit complete with a mask that covered half of his face. He appeared very tired; it was like as if he had not rested from a very long journey.

"Hello there, Kintaro." Teshimine's smirk grew bigger and his dark amethyst eyes glittered with the fire as he addressed his trained ninja. He put down his book on the side table beside and turned to his ninja spy. "I assume that you have your report concerning Shinomori."

Kintaro straightened up and began to speak. "Yes, Teshimine-sama. The target is nearing Tokyo and it is sure that he is going to Yokohama harbor to catch the next trip to Sapporro. The target is traveling very quickly, is very aware of shortcuts and he easily defeats all the obstacles along the way. He is expected to arrive in Tokyo at approximately six o'clock AM tomorrow and is expected to leave for Sapporo at 7 o'clock, it being the next time for the ship to leave in Yokohama harbor. It takes two days to reach-"

"Ok, Kintaro, that was a very nice report. You may sleep now." Teshimine said dully, interrupting the tired ninja's long testimony. _Frankly, all I wanted to know was if Shinomori was still alive _Teshimine thought, sighing.

Kintaro looked shocked but then he bowed. "There really was more to tell but if that is all, I'm happy to know that I have served you well." He turned to the door and poised himself to walk out. Suddenly, he turned back as he remembered something important. "I forgot to tell you something important, Teshimine-sama."

"What is it now?" Kintaro's master replied in a bored manner. He honestly was not very pleased with boring old servants who reported lots of unnecessary things but he really couldn't hire anyone he didn't teach himself.

"A report was received from our correspondent from Kyoto. He said that there was a girl of about sixteen to eighteen years of age who was following the target. She had long braided hair and green eyes. She was also said to be accompanied by a young man of around the same age with brown hair and blue eyes." Ryu's loyal servant said curtly. Upon hearing this, the dragon couldn't suppress his amused state.

_So Shinomori, your little angel decided to come along to meet the devil? Well, she'll get more than what she could ever imagine _Teshimine smiled a despicable smile and then said to Kintaro, "I want you to tell around six of the ninjas under you to follow Shinomori. However, I will send you and your best ninjas to go after the girl following Shinomori. You will take her here and we'll keep her hostage. I think that she'll prove to be of valuable use later in my wonderfully constructed plan."

"That will be done Teshimine-sama. But how about the boy with her? Report says that he had a katana with him and he was said to resemble someone very familiar…" Kintaro asked.

"Do what you ninjas could do. Find more information about him and report to me your info. If I deem him useless, you could kill him." Teshimine replied with a malicious glint in his purple eyes.

"Yes, Teshimine-sama. Thank you. I will be off to my living quarters now." Kintaro bowed and departed. Just as Kintaro closed the big wooden door, the villainous ex-ninja let out an evil laugh.

_That Oniwabanshuu brat will never know what hit her. And neither will Shinomori. Revenge tastes better than this imported wine. _Teshimine thought. He took a sip from his glass and then he picked up the book he was reading before his spy came.

"I must finish this wonderful book. I think that that foolish girl will die in this chapter!" the former deadly dragon said to himself excitedly.

_**In a very green forest roughly a kilometer and a half away from Kyoto…**_

Misao Makimachi was getting bored. She had been traveling non-stop for quite a long time (around 10 hours in fact) without rest and without food since breakfast. She was traveling with what she would call a smiling idiot with a katana who didn't seem interested in any form of communication for the past ten hours. She had been seeing nothing but very green plants (occasionally with flowers) and very blue sky. What made things worse was boy with her was singing an infernally annoying song about dumplings over and over. The ninja girl had to change all this. The weasel girl put her hands where she usually put her kunai and pulled the ninja knives out. She took a deep breath to get herself ready.

And now, the explosion, complete with kunai threats.

"Yo,Sou! Can you stop smiling for one freaking minute and talk to me! And stop singing that infuriating song! It's driving me nuts! Can't you understand that I'm getting hungry and sweaty and I think that we are nowhere near Hokkaido! I don't really think that you know the way and the only reason you're traveling with me is because you want a pretty girl by your side! Am I right, Soujiro Seta!"

Soujiro stopped walking and then he turned to his right to face the angered ninja girl. He blushed guiltily when Misao said that his motive for coming with her was for her companionship but it quickly disappeared when he faced her. He then gave her his most innocent smile and then he tried to think of things to say back.

"Well, Misao-san, I'm talking to you! Are you happy?" He asked, keeping his innocent smile.

"No! Puh-lease! Is that the best you could do?" Misao glared, folding her arms across her chest.

The ex-Tenken was still smiling his little innocent smile as he explained himself. "Actually, you are right. I don't know the way to Hokkaido and I have never been there. Yes, I know that you would like to kill me for just telling you now but please listen to what I have to say. What you said about your companionship was true; I have always traveled alone so I wanted to try traveling with someone for a change. I'm very sorry for that. I know that you are hungry and that you would like to rest. If you wish, I will bring you as fast as I can to an inn I saw a few days ago that is somewhere in this forest. There, I will ask for directions to your snowy little island. If you want me to leave, I will but not after I get you somewhere safe. It's my fault that you're in this position anyway. I'm very sorry again for what I did to you and I will try my best to make up for it, Misao-san." He kneeled then bowed down low, his face almost reaching the ground.

Misao didn't know what to say. There she was, complaining about petty things like food and a baby song after ten hours but her travel companion had been going through all of this and more for about a year, all alone. And, despite her sudden outburst, Soujiro was apologizing as if he had done something very wrong, to the point that he was bowing down to her and offering to treat her like a princess to make up for it.

Isn't that enough to get you guilty? For Misao, it certainly was.

"Sou, stand up. There's no need for you to be sorry. It's ok that you don't know the way. You've got an Oniwabanshuu ninja with you! The okashira at that!" Misao said cheerfully. "Of course, it's kinda bad that you didn't tell me you didn't know the way but since I'm so kind and merciful, I might forgive you anyways! Anyway, sorry I went like that. It's just that my feet were killing me and I'm just so very hungry! And no, you may NOT leave me alone even if you get me somewhere safe. Like I said around ten hours ago, I also came with you so I get someone to talk to! So talk to me, you smiling idiot! We're friends now and friends don't leave each other! Trust me when I say that talking to me is very fun!"

"Yes, I trust that you are a very fun person, Misao-san." Soujiro chuckled, getting up from the floor and dusting his hakama. "And I am very happy that you are my friend. Don't worry; I won't leave you if you don't want me to."

Misao flashed the ex-Tenken with her happy smile along with her trademark peace sign. "That's what I'm talking about! So, you mentioned an inn. How far is it?"

Soujiro looked up in the sky as he thought about the question. Then he grinned at the weasel girl. "A good twenty-five kilometers, I think."

Misao's jaw dropped around a foot away from the ground… _Twenty-five kilometers! And he's shrugging it all off! I can't walk any further!_

"Or was it thirty?"

THUD!

Misao landed on the ground.

Soujiro looked down at her, slightly confused. "Eh, Misao-san, are you alright?" Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed the fallen ninja girl's arms gently, pulled her into a sitting position by a nearby tree and then sat down beside her. Soujiro glanced at the swirly-eyed girl and he couldn't help but laugh.

_She reminds me of one of those funny little dolls. Cute and funny at the same time! It would be a crime to leave her alone…_

After a few seconds, the weasel girl regained her consciousness and stood up energized. She stretched her arms and turned to a laughing and sitting Soujiro. She stared at him for a while and then threw him another one of her trademark glares.

"Sou, I really appreciate it that you tried to kid me but next time, use funnier jokes that don't make me faint!" she growled angrily at her brown-haired travel buddy. At this, Soujiro stopped laughing and he raised one of his eyebrows.

"What joke?" he asked, a little baffled.

"I mean that joke on how far that inn is. It can't possibly be that far…" Misao said nervously. "…can it?"

Soujiro smiled as he confidently shook his head and said, "Nope! The inn is precisely thirty kilometers away from here!" Just before the weasel girl was about to scream, Soujiro hastily added, "But I'm sure that we could get there without you walking of course! Like I said, Misao-san, I promise to bring you there the quickest way I can!"

Misao raised a brow. "Thirty kilometers? Haha, are you trying to make me laugh? We're not gonna make it there until tomorrow even if we travel quickly the whole night." She said doubtfully.

At this, the ex-Tenken laughed. "Misao-san, hasn't Himura-san told you one of my special abilities? Particularly the one known as Shukuchi?"

Misao shook her head. She was getting even more confused and skeptical as she was listening to Soujiro. "Ok, Sou, this Shuku-thing, what is it exactly?"

Instead of answering the question, the boy tied his small bag to his hakama beside his katana, jogged in his place a little and smiled widely at the Oniwabanshuu okashira. He approached her and took her from the ground to his arms, like how a mother would carry her baby.

"Hey hey, Sou, just because we're friends doesn't mean you can carry me like this! Only Aoshi-sama can carry me!" Misao protested. But although she did, she didn't seem to be retaliating violently like she would usually do. And if you would look closely, her face's color appeared to have changed to a very faint shade of pink.

"Misao-san, do you want to experience the comfort of a nice bed and the tastiness of delicious food?" Soujiro asked her. Misao nodded but she was still clueless to why Soujiro took her like that.

Soujiro beamed and looked at the road ahead. "Good. Now that we got that settled, I suggest that you hold on tight and keep your belongings secured." After which, Shishio's past right hand man sped through the forest, only one step short of Shukuchi.

If you were somewhere within a two kilometer radius from that particular forest at that particular time, you would have heard the ringing of "SOUJIROOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" very loud and very clear.

* * *

A/N: I really, really apologize for updating late! I really didn't have any ideas (is this the sensation they call writer's block?) so I couldn't write! I apologize a lot (bows very low, saying "I aporogize, I aporogize!" continuously).

Are they OOC yet? Heh. Thought that I introduce the bad guy now! So how d'you like him? Yes, I know he's still very undeveloped but you'll know him better later! And I apologize if all the chapters I write are short… is this writer's block!

To all those who reviewed, I'm really touched because you all make me feel good! I can't mention all your names now because I'm running out of internet card (I promise to mention you all in the next chapter though)! Please review more! I heard from somewhere that reviews get rid of writer's block! Again, thanks!

P.S. if you are a SouMi fan (why would you be reading if you weren't --) please join the yahoogroup (created by anithene-san) for it! It's really good and there are lots of great SouMi stuff for you to get! Plus, you get to talk to other fans as well! The url's groups. See ya there!

moronicus


End file.
